Shot
by fearingtheunknown
Summary: The one thing Len didn't expect to happen that day he went bike riding with his friend was to get shot. And Rin didn't expect to hear the news either; RinxLen; one-shot; R


"Hurry up!" Len yelled out to his friend, laughing. It was almost 9 PM and they were riding their bikes and obviously Len was farther than him. Way farther.

Piko, on the other hand was way behind. "Maybe if you slowed down I could catch up to you!" He remarked angrily.

Len continued laughing, but he still slowed down. Once his friend finally caught up to him, he began riding at a slower pace so he wouldn't leave him behind.

Len was a fourteen year old boy, barely being fourteen for about three months. Piko was eleven, turning twelve in a few days. Despite the age difference, Len still hung out with him. He would hang out with anyone as long as they were nice. Even though his parents were divorced and he lived with his mom, step dad, sister and other half siblings, he was still a friendly guy that everyone loved. No one could stay mad at him for long, and no one could dislike him. All he had to do was smile and you'd forget why you disliked him or were mad at him in a second.

He had various friends, all ages and both genders. He was quite the ladies man, and he even caught the attention of some straight guys. Any girl would have died to gone out with him and that's why every girl was so jealous of his current girlfriend Hatsune Miku

Suddenly, a car bumped into them, making the fall from their bikes.

"Oh shit!" Len yelled out. "They're gangbangers! Leave the bikes!"

Piko gladly obeyed, terror appearing in both their eyes. They got up from their fallen bikes as quickly as they could and left them on the side walk. They started running almost immediately and as fast as they could. But the gangbangers were faster.

One of the men got out from the car and started chasing them, getting closer and closer every second. Until they knew they were close enough, they took out their gun and pulled the trigger.

As if in slow motion, the bullet slowly made its way out the gun and flew silently and deadly. When it hit Len's back, everything went back to regular speed. The noise that it made when it ripped through his skin, entering his back, going through everything in his chest, and ripping the skin again on his chest would scar Piko forever.

Len fell to the ground.

Piko didn't know what to do. Hot tears were coming down through his eyes. He stood there for a few seconds before he screamed "Help! Somebody help!" at the very top of his lungs. A sharp, shrilling cry. He too fell to his knees but he searched through Len's pockets, in hopes of finding his phone. He did, and he dialed 911.

"Help! Help! My friend got shot! He's losing a lot of blood! Help! Somebody help!" He cried into the phone. "Just come! It's in the 2600 block of West 37th Place in Brighton Park!" He was crying uncontrollably. "Please you have to save him!"

Before him or the woman could say anything, the phone ran out of battery, ending the phone call. "No!" He began to scream. "No, no, no, no!"

A few minutes later, sirens were wailing loudly and soon paramedics were rushing out. Len was behind a vehicle, unresponsive. They lifted him carefully, carrying him to a gurney. Soon family was rushing out, wanting to see what had happened.

Everyone came out, looking. His real, full sister and his mother were able to get in the ambulance with him. The rest of his family and little Piko had to reach the hospital some other way.

Everyone was freaking out, bawling their eyes out for fourteen year old Len, praying and hoping that he would make it.

But he didn't.

Before 10 PM, Kagamine Len was pronounced dead.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day. Twelve year old Rin was in her room reading with her older brother, who was listening to music. She was lying down in her bed, happily in her own little world.

"Rin!" Her mother cried. She slowly looked up from what she was reading. Her mother never called her using that tone of voice unless she was in trouble or something really bad happened. She hadn't done anything to upset her so she figured something bad happened.

She came into her room with a face of sadness. They killed Len. They shot him."

At first Rin looked at her, deadpanned. _'Did she say shot?_' After a few seconds, she finally processed what she had said. _'Len was shot.'_

Her eyes widened and a million thoughts were running through her mind, but none of them were able to come out her mouth. She got up from her bed, and sprinted towards her computer. She anxiously waited for it to turn on. There was only one thing running through her mind.

_Len was _**shot.**

When the computer finally turned on, she immediately opened up the browser and logged onto her Facebook account. Even though she and Len weren't really close friends or talked to each other, they still added each other. The first thing she did was type in his name in the search box and his profile popped right away.

When she clicked on it, she regretted it almost as soon as she saw the first post. Scrolling down, there were many, many, many post saying 'R.I.P Lenny' or 'We'll miss you man' or other things like that. Rin read a few of them and there were from his friends. They were recalling wonderful memories and saying wonderful things about it.

It broke Rin's heart.

She never got the chance to actually get to know him, talk to him, and be friends with him just like those kids posting on his wall were. She was only that girl from upstairs that his little sister would call to play when they both came to visit their father, who was divorced from his mother and lived on the second floor, beneath her.

When they were younger of course they played. Rin's apartment used to be filled with kids when she was a kid herself and that included Len. At that time Rin didn't know Len had a sister, and she didn't really play with him. But for some reason, Rin felt attracted to him. Not in a crush way, but like she wanted to be around him.

One time, when Len's dad lived in the apartment next to hers, she climbed up the stairs to where he lived and peered through the window. She saw him with his dad watching a show on their TV or something. (Now looking back at it, Rin felt like a stalker for doing that.)

Growing up, she was friendly with all the kids in her apartment and the one next to her since really they were so close, but she never knew why she was never friends with him before. She'd never seen him outside and now thinking about it, she finds it ironic since he always loved going outside with friends. It wasn't until for some reason she became friends with his little sister. They still weren't friends but at least Rin filled that need to be with him.

Whenever his little sister called him to play, Len would always be there, insulting her and calling her names and making fun of her weight. At first Rin thought it was mean but later he realized that was how they got along and he actually did care for her a lot.

Even though Len spent most of his time over with his mom, who lived very far away from his dad, Rin still considered them to be growing up together. Not necessarily as friends, but something along those lines.

The summer times were always the most fun. Len would come visit his dad more often, and his little sister would called her down more often, and she would see his handsome face more often. That, despite hating when younger kids call her down to play in the summer, was something that Rin would never be bothered with.

They would laugh and joke around and sometimes Len would tease Rin about her crushes. One time their dad took them somewhere that Rin had never been in and somewhere around there was a pond. People would rest there and even put their smelly feet in the water. Beings kids, of course the wanted to make wishes on dimes.

Len and his sister made their wishes but Rin was having trouble coming up with her own. When she asked the two what she should wish from, Len smirked at her and said, "Why don't you wish for Kaito or Kiyoteru?" Of course it caused her to blush because those were her crushes at the time, but she couldn't help but feel to want to wish for him instead or them.

On the way back, they stopped to eat. When she refused to eat, both of them started complaining. Len had said, "You never eat! You're so skinny! Eat something! You're like that really skinny rapper!" (Rin has long forgotten the name of the rapper). Still she didn't eat and they didn't force him.

When they were waiting for the train, Rin was sitting down and looking out to the nice, dark blue, night sky. Len was standing above her and gave her another smirk. "Thinking about Kaito? Or are you thinking about Kiyoteru?" Blushing once more, Rin told him to shut up.

Fun times and memories stopped happening when he began growing up. He no longer visited as frequently as his little sister did, and they both stopped talking. He didn't even try to crack a joke and lightened the mood like he used to. It hurt her a lot, but she could never say anything.

Although he stopped coming often, over the summer they still went to the beach and pools with his little sister and dad. The first time they went to the beach, Rin could not stop staring at him when he took off his shirt. It was her first time seeing a boy shirtless and as much as she was embarrassed of admitting it, she liked it.

There were times when Len would get bored and ask the dad to leave and inside her mind, she would silently curse at him for wanting to leave or silently begged and pleaded his dad to say no. But she was never answered. Len would always end up leaving.

Soon enough she found herself liking him, ashamed though. She deeply missed all those fun times they would have. Whenever they used to play games, Rin and Len were always paired up together and his little sister with some other random girl. Swimming races, cops and robbers, softball, you name it.

And not to mention that fact that she was _jealous_. Yes, she was jealous. She found out that the reason why he wasn't coming anymore was because he had a new girlfriend. Len always had girlfriends and that didn't bother her, well at least not entirely, but this girlfriend was different. She was keeping him from coming and from then on Rin despised her.

Of course time went on and Rin didn't like him anymore, although sometimes she felt insanely attracted to him in ways none could imagine and would smile or grin at the thought of being paired up with him again, and she dated other guys.

Turning off the computer, she rushed back into her room and closed the door. She was suddenly filled with so much sadness that she couldn't try to hold in the tears like she normally does. They just began going down her cheeks. Not rushing out, but slowly.

Her brother tried cheering her up, sort of, but it didn't help. She was lost in her own little world, crying. Memories that they both used to share along with his sister and others filled her mind. She remembers when they were at a pool with sprinklers one day and when he was sliding on the floor, a friend had told her that he had winked at her.

Of course Rin's first reaction was to deny it, even though she secretly wanted it to be true. When Len heard about it, he looked confused and denied it too. The other said yes that he did, except she doesn't remember what the sister said, but because of her poor eyesight, she couldn't be so sure. All she could do it hope that he did.

Another time when they were in the parking lot of the church, the little sister told her to come over. She did, and there she told him that her brother liked her. Again, her first reaction was to deny it and Len heard it too again and denied it as well. Again, she wished it was true but she couldn't know for sure if he was lying or not.

But whenever he smiled, it was just pure Heaven.

_'Heaven'_ she thinks '_That's where he is right now.'_

Tears continued rolling down her sadden cheeks.

_But I just saw him a few weeks ago with his cousin! I went with him to the batting cages! _Rin tried his best to accept the fact that that was the last time she saw Len alive. But she can't. It just seemed so unreal.

'_He can't be dead!'_ Rin thinks in her mind. _'I saw him a few weeks ago at the batting cage! He's going to be back in a week or so with his little sister. I just know it! He's not dead!'_

But unfortunately that's only in her world.

In the real world, Len's been gone for more than twelve hours.

Rin spent the rest of the day moping around in her room, crying and crying. But she didn't know why. Even when her uncle died, she didn't cry this much. It wasn't until a few minutes later until she realized what she felt.

She never stopped liking Len.

And the reality is, Rin is in_ love_ him.

And Len is dead.

* * *

Hi guys, before someone accuses me of stealing this story, I AM AndyLD on AFF (AsianFanFics) and I wrote this originally with the characters Donghae and Eunhyuk. I just thought I'd post this on here with Rin and Len.

Anyways I would like to say that this actually _did_ happen and guess who it happened to?

Yep, me.

He, um, got shot... in the back.. on May 18, 2012. I didn't find out a day after that, on the 19th. He got shot on a Friday. He was with his friend riding on his bike and a little before 9:00 PM he got shot. Some people say he got shot once and others say three times. But whether it was once or three times, he ended up passing away before 10...

But every little story or memory is true. Basically everything that this story contains is something that either I felt or it really happened.

I'm 12 so that's why I made Rin 12 and my friend was 14 so I made Len fourteen.

His real name was actually Alejandro Jaime/ Alvarez.

Yep, his parents were divorced so he ended up taking his dad's last name which is Jaime.

I have a boyfriend already but before I got a boyfriend, around September, I realized that I liked him again (for the second time) but he never came back until about a month or two ago so I just stopped. The last time he came I didn't really pay much attention to him so that's one thing I regret. I realized that I always did like him, but he just never came so I stopped until he came back, and the feelings came back stronger...

People would see me sad and crying when that happened and I once made 3 of my friends cry. I felt so horrible that I promised myself to hold it in and not think about it, which let me tell you is so hard. Even today, I'm so freaking depressed by it but no one sees it.

Sorry for the really long author's note, I'm pretty sure no one cared to read it . I hope you liked this sad one-shot! R&R!


End file.
